This invention relates to toggle switches, and, more particularly, to a simple yet precise toggle switch in which a pivotable toggle lever is engageable with a double-pivoting actuator, is detented in one or more positions, and is prevented from rotating about its longitudinal axis.
Many toggle switches are available which include a toggle lever which is pivotable into two or more positions and which actuates a plurality of switches. However, recurring problems with toggle switches include lack of precision or inability to actuate all of the switches simultaneously, unsatisfactory detenting mechanisms, and a poor seal between the pivoting toggle lever and the switch casing. These problems have been compounded as additional parts have been introduced into the switch mechanism in an effort to solve one or more problems. As the number of parts increases, the expense and unreliability of the switch increase.
The invention provides a toggle switch mechanism that is simple, i.e., has relatively few parts, and is easy to assemble, and is therefore economical, but yet a switch mechanism that is highly precise. The toggle switch mechanism is adapted for use with two sets of a plurality of switches, and an actuator is pivotable into two actuating positions for actuating the switches of the two sets. The switches of each set are actuated substantially simultaneously by the actuator. A ball and socket joint for the toggle lever includes mating flat surfaces for preventing rotation of the toggle lever, and the joint is sealed by an O-ring which is mounted on the ball. The outer end of the toggle lever cooperates with the switch casing to detent the lever in one or more positions.